Ketika Kyuhyun Harus Memilih
by iyagi7154
Summary: "YA! HYUNG! Kenapa kau dan Wookie jatuh sakit! Bagaimana dengan perutku yang keroncongan ini!" / …obatnya sudah habis, … / Oppa berkeras menunggumu / Aku tak sabar menyerahkan kejutan ini… Cepatlah datang, Kyuhyunnie
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Ketika Kyuhyun Harus Memilih - Chapter 1**

**Genre : Brothership & Family**

**Rating : Fiction T**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, member SUJU (kecuali Kibum yang sedang cuti dan Kangin serta Heechul yang tengah wamil), Cho family**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD.****I own only the plot.**

**Warning : Typos, Geje , Don't like it? Don't read it please.**

**Summary : **"YA! HYUNG! Kenapa kau dan Wookie jatuh sakit?! Bagaimana dengan perutku yang keroncongan ini?!" / …obatnya sudah habis, … / Appa berkeras menunggumu / Aku tak sabar menyerahkan kejutan ini… Cepatlah datang, Kyuhyunnie

**Chapter 1**

Malam sudah larut saat mobil yang mengantar namja bertubuh tinggi dan ramping itu memasuki sebuah kawasan elite. Mereka melaju menuju tower tertinggi ke-2. Bulan yang bulat sempurna & cahaya cantik dari empat tower yang menjulang tinggi membuat pemandangan langit di sana sangat menakjubkan.

_Donghae hyung bisa menangis melihatnya._ Namja itu tersenyum membayangkan hal itu. Mata hitamnya menatap ke luar jendela mobil yang terlapisi kaca film. Diliriknya jam digital yang terdapat di dashboard. _Pukul 11 malam._ Kedua lengannya direntangkan ke samping untuk menghilangkan kepenatan.

Baru saja SM The Balad menyelesaikan perform mereka di sebuah stasiun TV. Sebenarnya mereka diajak makan malam bersama, namun ia ingin kembali secepatnya ke dorm. Besok dan lusa ia tidak memiliki jadwal. Seperti biasa, hal yang paling ia inginkan adalah kembali ke rumah, bertemu appa, eomma, dan noona-nya.

Drrrt…drrrt.. drrrt

HP yang disetting diam itu memunculkan nama penelepon. Ia segera mengangkatnya dengan gembira. "Yeoboseo, Noona…. Ne. Aku akan pulang malam ini juga… Ani, aku tidak lelah. Aku ingin sarapan pagi dengan masakan buatan Eomma… Ne. Selamat malam."

Namja berambut coklat itu masih tersenyum ketika turun dari mobil. Kakinya melangkah cepat menuju lift dan menekan angka 11. _Ya! Kyuhyun-ah! Kenapa kita bisa salah lantai?! Pabo! _ Sebuah tawa kecil terdengar ketika ia teringat kebodohannya dulu. Karena terlalu lelah dan mengantuk, ia salah menekan tombol 12 menjadi 21, sehingga hyungdeul yang tinggal di lantai 12 terpaksa bersabar hingga tiba di dorm mereka yang sebenarnya.

Suasana hening menyambut kedatangannya, membuat Kyuhyun sedikit curiga. Lampu memang menyala semua -kebiasaan di SUJU- jika belum semua member pulang. Dengan demikian mereka tidak repot mencari knop lampu ketika pulang larut dengan keadaan sangat capek. Tetapi biasanya ada saja member yang sedang menonton TV atau pun meng-update status twitter.

_Mungkin hari ini sangat sibuk._ Kyuhyun memang belum kembali ke dorm selama tiga hari dalam rangka promo SM The Balad. Dilepasnya sepatunya, dan berbelok ke kiri, menuju kamar KyuMin. Sungmin tidak berada di atas tempat tidur. Namun suara gemericik air di kamar mandi menandakan keberadaan hyung berwajah aegyo itu.

Kyuhyun tanpa berganti pakaian segera mengeluarkan seluruh isi tas nya. Berbeda dengan koper yang ia letakkan di atas lemari, ransel ia isi kembali dengan earphone, satu set sikat gigi, laptop dan PSP. Ia tak memerlukan pakaian ganti di rumah. Lemari bajunya di sana masih terisi dengan banyak pakaian, cukup untuk ia berlibur hingga sebulan...meski hal itu tak pernah terjadi. Sejak debut, ia tak pernah memiliki hari libur lebih dari seminggu, kecuali saat ia kecelakaan 2007 lalu. Tapi itu tidak bisa dibilang libur…dan sama sekali tidak menyenangkan.

Suara pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka mengalihkan perhatiannya. Sungmin keluar dengan langkah gontai .

"Sungmin hyung, kau pucat sekali. Apa kau sulit BAB?"

Kalau hyung yang lain pasti sudah melemparkan bantal ke arah magnae tidak sopan itu. Tapi Sungmin paham betul sifat Kyuhyun. Meski kata-katanya tidak manis bahkan kadang ketus, tapi mata magnae itu tidak bisa menipunya. Ia bisa melihat jelas kekuatiran di sana.

Sungmin membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur serba pink, dan menarik selimut hingga ke dagunya. Kyuhyun mendekat dan menaruh telapak tangannya ke dahi Sungmin.

_Panas sekali…_ "Hyung, kau flu?" tanya Kyuhyun saat ia melihat hidung hyungnya memerah dan badannya menggigil. Sungmin mengangguk pelan.

"Kau sudah makan?" Sungmin menggeleng.

" Belum? Sebentar, aku cek ke dapur, mungkin ajumma gajeongbu menyisakan makanan."

Kyuhyun hendak beranjak dari sana, namun tangan Sungmin menahannya. Kepala namja yang sedang sakit itu lagi-lagi menggeleng lemah. "Ajumma gajeongbu tidak masuk hingga lusa, Kyuhyun-ah…"

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku akan meminta Wookie memasakkan bubur untuk hyung."

Tanpa mengetuk, Kyuhyun masuk ke kamar Wookie dan Yesung. Begitu pintu terbuka, ia bertatap mata dengan ddangkoma. Sedetik kemudian kura-kura itu menyusupkan kepalanya ke dalam tempurung, tidak kuat menantang evil glare yang mengarah kepadanya.

Kyuhyun melangkah cepat ke tempat tidur Ryeowook yang berada di sisi kanan kamar. Namja itu berselimut rapat hingga kepala, sama seperti Yesung yang berada di sisi lain. Tidak perlu mengandalkan IQ nya yang di atas 130 untuk mengambil kesimpulan. Kyuhyun urung membangunkan. Ia justru meletakkan tangannya ke dahi Ryeowook. _Panas juga. Bahkan lebih panas dari Sungmin hyung. _

"Kyuhyunnie..kamu sudah pulang?"

Suara berat namun terdengar lemah itu membuat Kyuhyun tidak jadi keluar kamar.

"YA! HYUNG! Kenapa kau dan Wookie jatuh sakit?! Bagaimana dengan perutku yang keroncongan ini?!" Detik itu juga Kyuhyun merutuki dirinya yang tidak bisa berkata manis dan malah berteriak untuk menutupi perasaan cemasnya.

Ryeowook membuka matanya mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun. "Ooh... ajumma tidak masuk hari ini… Jangan kuatir, Kyuhyun-ah…biar aku siapkan ramyeon untukmu…" Namja itu melepas selimutnya dan bangun sambil terhuyung-huyung.

"YA! Wookie-ah! Pabo! Kau pikir aku berniat membunuhmu?! Sudah! Aku cari makan di luar saja!"

Pintu terbanting saat magnae SUJU itu keluar. Namun sedetik kemudian kepalanya kembali melongok ke dalam. "Kalian sudah makan dan minum obat?"

Yesung dan Ryeowook menggeleng lemah.

"Ck! Dasar merepotkan!"

Ketika pintu kembali tertutup, Ryeowook mendesah sedih. Tapi tidak dengan Yesung. Ia memandang pintu seakan Kyuhyun masih ada di sana. Ia mencemaskan Kyuhyun, namun kepalanya yang terasa berat seperti dihantam palu, membuatnya tetap berbaring.

Sepasang mata hitam Kyuhyun kini memandang ke arah pintu kamar Eunhyuk. Si Dancing machine selalu mengunci kamar supaya barang-barangnya yang tertata sangat rapih tidak diberantakkan oleh member lain. Namun Kyuhyun tetap mencoba membuka pintunya, dan terkejut saat pintu bergerak. Ia mengintip ke dalam. Lagi-lagi ia mendapati sosok yang terbaring berbungkus selimut.

_Aku harus memberitahu Teuki hyung._ Kyuhyun hendak menelepon, namun segera membatalkannya. Ia memilih mendatangi langsung. Diliriknya jam dinding yang menunjukkan tepat pukul 12 malam. _Setelah menyerahkan masalah ini kepada Teuki hyung, aku akan pulang ke rumah._

Pintu dorm 12 baru terbuka saat ia menekan bel ke-5 kalinya. Teuki muncul dengan piyama yang dibalut jubah tebal dan panjang. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun tidak perlu mengandalkan otaknya yang jenius untuk menyadari kalau Teuki hyungnya sakit. Namun namja cantik itu tetap tersenyum dan mempersilahkannya masuk. Ditariknya tangan magnaenya agar duduk di ruang tengah.

"Kau baru pulang, Kyu? Pasti kau sangat lelah. Kau sudah makan? Mau kusiapkan makanan?"

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal. Leader SUJU berparas cantik itu selalu begitu…lebih mencemaskan orang lain daripada dirinya sendiri. Saat Leeteuk menggandeng tangannya tadi, Kyuhyun bisa merasakan panasnya tangan itu.

"Ani! Aku bosan dengan ramyeon buatan Teuki hyung!" Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun merutuki mulutnya yang ketus. Ia semakin merengut saat leader SUJU itu hanya tersenyum manis menanggapi kata-katanya.

"Di mana Donghae-ah dan Shindong-ah?

"Hyung…panggil mereka hyung…" Leeteuk membenarkan kalimat si magnae masih sambil tersenyum. "Mereka sedang flu. Baru saja aku memberi mereka obat. Tapi tidak ada obat untuk besok…obatnya sudah habis, …"

_Aish! Berarti tidak ada obat untuk hyungdeul di lantai 11…_

"Besok aku akan meminta manager hyung untuk memanggilkan dokter," kata Leeteuk, salah mengartikan decakan kesal sang magnae.

"Kenapa tidak sekarang saja?"

Leeteuk mengelus kepala Kyuhyun yang kali ini benar-benar tampak tidak senang. Senyum lembutnya kembali mengembang. "Kyuhyunnie…manager hyung tidak kalah capek dengan kita. Biarkan dia istirahat, tho malam ini Donghae dan Shindong sudah kuberi obat."

"Teuki hyung sudah minum obat?"

"Ne. Baru saja. Sebentar lagi pasti akan bereaksi. Gomawo sudah mencemaskanku."

"Aku sama sekali tidak cemas. Teuki hyung kan selalu membuat diri sendiri kelelahan hingga sakit. Jadi percuma aku mencemaskanmu, Hyung."

Senyum Leeteuk yang masih saja terkembang kini menghilang saat Kyuhyun bangkit berdiri dan menuju ke pintu. "Kyuhyunnie…kau belum bialng keperluanmu ke sini."

"Lupakan. Aku hanya ingin membangunkan kalian saja kok. Tapi mengganggu orang yang sakit flu sama sekali tidak menarik. Aku balik saja."

Namja cantik itu mengawasi sosok magnae-nya yang berjalan menuju lift. Sambil menggelengkan kepala mengingat ulah Kyuhyun, ia pun menutup pintu dorm dan beranjak tidur. Keringatnya mulai keluar, menandakan obat itu sudah bekerja. Besok ia pasti sembuh. Leeteuk pun tidur dengan perasaan lega.

_Astaga! Kenapa mereka sakit bersamaan begitu?! _Kyuhyun menghentakkan kakinya di dalam lift. Pintu membuka di lantai 11. Ia keluar, namun kemudian menghentikan langkahnya. _Kenapa aku tidak terus terang saja kepada Teuki hyung? Dengan begitu dia bisa menangani semua ini. Tapi…dia juga sangat pucat dan demam. Aish! Apa aku menghubungi Changmin-ah minta bantuan? Tapi…sepertinya dia sedang tidak di dorm._

Kyuhyun membuka pintu dorm lantai 11 dan beranjak ke dapur. Tidak ada ramyeon sebungkus pun. Nasi di rice-cooker juga kosong. Ia teringat hyungdeul nya yang belum makan entah sejak kapan. Seandainya ada ramyeon, minimal ia bisa memasaknya. Tidak masalah jika 'legenda sungai han' kembali terulang. Orang sakit justru harus makan yang lunak-lunak.

Drrrt…drrrt…drrrt…

Kyuhyun meraih HP di sakunya, dan mendesah pelan saat melihat nama yang tertera di layar.

"Yeoboseo…."

"Kyuhyunnie…kau sudah sampai mana?" Suara Ahra yang merdu namun penuh semangat menerpa gendang telinganya. "Appa berkeras menunggumu. Hawa sedang sangat dingin di sini. Appa kuatir kamu menunggu di depan pintu terlalu lama dan jatuh sakit. Oh iya, Eomma sudah mempersiapkan makanan kesukaanmu lho. Seharian ini dia sangat sibuk. Aku juga punya kejutan untukmu. Maaf ya, aku hanya bisa 2 hari di Korea. Tapi kurasa tak apa…liburmu kan cuma 2 hari juga. Aku tak sabar menyerahkan kejutan ini… Cepatlah datang, Kyuhyunnie."

Noona-nya jika sedang bersemangat memang selalu begitu. Berbicara panjang lebar tanpa memberi jeda. Terbayang olehnya ketiga orang yang paling ia cintai itu sedang berkumpul bersama, mengharapkan kedatangannya. Rasa rindu yang selama ini tertahan, meluap begitu saja.

Kyuhyun orang yang selalu menahan perasaannya dibalik senyuman, namun kali ini ia tidak sanggup lagi. Tubuhnya yang bersandar pada dinding merosot turun hingga ke lantai yang dingin. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari ada sepasang mata memperhatikannya dari balik pintu.

"Kyuhyunnie… Kyuhyunnie…! Kenapa kau tidak menjawabku? Kau sudah sampai mana?"

Air matanya yang menggenang, kini jatuh sudah membasahi wajahnya. Kyuhyun menjauhkan HP itu dan mengatur nafasnya agar suaranya terdengar normal. Ya, ia harus mengambil keputusan… Memutuskan di antara dua pihak yang sama-sama penting buatnya…

TBC

Whoaa... Kyuhyun berada di posisi memilih yang sangat sulit... (T_T)

Terima kasih buat semua yang sudah membaca (^_^)

Maaf kalau ada OOC karena terus terang saja saya belum lama jadi penggemar SUJU (^_^)

Ditunggu review nya yach, supaya tambah semangat nulisnya

danChapter 2 bisa ada perbaikan dr review chapter 1 ini.

Terima kasih (^_^)


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Ketika Kyuhyun Harus Memilih - Chapter 2**

**Genre : Brothership & Family**

**Rating : Fiction M (maaf kalau salah...)**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, member SUJU (kecuali Kibum yang sedang cuti dan Kangin serta Heechul yang tengah wamil), Cho family**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD.****I own only the plot.**

**Warning : Typos, Geje , Don't like it? Don't read it please.**

**Summary : **"Tunggulah aku sebentar, hyung… Kau harus bertahan, arrachi?" / "AIGOO! Apa yang kau lakukan anak muda?!" / Ia membuka jaket hitamnya dengan gerakan yang membuat kedua yeoja itu menahan nafas. / Jangan melawan, Wookie-ah! Aku sudah memilih kalian daripada keluargaku! / KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Kyuhyun orang yang selalu menahan perasaannya dibalik senyuman, namun kali ini ia tidak sanggup lagi. Tubuhnya yang bersandar pada dinding merosot turun hingga ke lantai yang dingin. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari ada sepasang mata memperhatikannya dari balik pintu.

"Kyuhyunnie… Kyuhyunnie…! Kenapa kau tidak menjawabku? Kau sudah sampai mana?"

Air matanya yang menggenang, kini jatuh sudah membasahi wajahnya. Kyuhyun menjauhkan HP itu dan mengatur nafasnya agar suaranya terdengar normal. Ya, ia harus mengambil keputusan… Memutuskan di antara dua pihak yang sama-sama penting buatnya…

**Chapter 2**

"Noona…mianhe. " Mati-matian Kyuhyun menjaga suaranya agar tidak bergetar. "Aku salah melihat jadwal… Ternyata besok ada acara penting yang harus aku hadiri."

"MWOO? Kau tidak mungkin salah lihat!" Cho Ahra mulai terdengar marah dan kecewa. "Kita sudah mengosongkan 2 hari ini sejak lama, Kyuhyun-ah…"

Tangan Kyuhyun kembali menjauhkan sedikit HP itu dari telinganya. Ia kuatir noona-nya mendengar tarikan nafasnya. Ia juga kuatir tak sanggup mendengar seruan-seruan kecewa appa dan eomma di belakang Ahra. Kyuhyun mencoba tertawa kecil sebelum menyahuti sang kakak kembali.

"Mianhe, Noona… Namanya juga manusia, bisa saja aku salah. Aku lupa manager hyung melakukan perubahan minggu kemarin."

Kini terdengar tarikan nafas Ahra di sana. "Ya! Kyuhyun-ah! Jangan ulangi lagi lain waktu! Aku sudah kangen sekali padamu… Arraso? Kalau begini, kita baru bisa bertemu beberapa bulan lagi. Itu berarti hampir 1 tahun kita tidak bertemu langsung… Ck! Menyebalkan!"

Kyuhyun hanya sanggup menganggukkan kepalanya. Sebuah perbuatan yang sia-sia karena Ahra noona tidak mungkin melihatnya.

"Kyuhyunnie…kau harus berjanji padaku. Arra?!

"Arraseo, Noona. Mianhe. Sampaikan salamku pada Appa dan Eomma. Aku tak berani bicara sendiri… Pasti appa sudah siap mengomeliku sekarang karena membuat eomma kecewa."

"Jangan kuatir, aku akan menanganinya," kata Ahra. Suaranya melembut. "Aku tahu, kau pasti sama kecewanya dengan kami. Jadi jangan kuatir, pabo! Kami selalu ada untukmu."

Tak sanggup. Kyuhyun tak sanggup berpura-pura lagi. Ia segera memutuskan telepon, menekuk lututnya, menyusupkan kepalanya di antara lututnya dan menangis tertahan. Kalau saja Ahra noona memarahinya, ia akan merasa lebih baik. Tapi kata-kata lembut tadi justru membuat rasa bersalahnya semakin besar. "Mianhe… Jeongmal mianhe…."

Namja yang mengawasi dongsaeng terkecilnya sedari tadi, hanya bisa menahan air matanya. Ia tak tahu pasti apa yang dibicarakan oleh Kyuhyun. Tapi minimal ia bisa menebak bahwa Kyuhyun membatalkan kepulangannya karena mereka semua sakit, meski hal itu membuat Kyuhyun sendiri terluka. Ia hendak beranjak keluar ketika tiba-tiba matanya menjadi gelap dan sekelilingnya terasa berputar. Susah payah ia mencoba kembali ke tempat tidurnya. Ia tak ingin menyusahkan Kyuhyun lebih dari ini.

_Hyungdeul belum makan dan minum obat._ Kesadaran itu membuat Kyuhyun bangkit berdiri. Ia masuk ke dalam kamarnya untuk mengambil jaket, masker, topi dan kacamata hitam. DIliriknya Sungmin yang terbaring dengan selimut rapat.

"Tunggulah aku sebentar, hyung… Kau harus bertahan, arrachi?"

Tak berapa lama, mobil hitam Kyuhyun melaju di jalan. Ia mencari rumah makan yang kira-kira menjual apa yang ia butuhkan, namun tak ada satu pun yang pas. Akhirnya ia menghentikan mobilnya di sebuah mini market.

Suasana mini market itu sepi, dan lingkungan sekitarnya tampak lenggang. Kyuhyun sudah bersiap keluar lengkap dengan topi, jaket, masker dan kacamata hitamnya ketika bayangannya terpantul di kaca spion. _Aku tampak seperti perampok._ Cepat dilepasnya maskernya.

_Aish! Ini malah terlalu menarik perhatian!_ Kyuhyun mengamati penampilannya yang benar-benar seperti artis yang baru turun dari pesawat. Disisirnya rambutnya ke depan dengan bentuk rata, lalu mengenakan kacamata hitamnya. _Ini cukup. Tidak terlalu menarik perhatian… _

Kyuhyun mengambil sebuah keranjang, lalu mulai mengitari mini market itu. Ia berhenti di rak yang menyediakan bubur instant. Setelah menghitung berapa yang ia butuhkan, Kyuhyun mengisi keranjangnya dengan beberapa bungkus bubur dan ramyon. Ia juga mengambil beberapa kantung obat flu dan vitamin (member SUJU menyukai obat berbentuk cair yang dijual dalam bentuk kantung-kantung siap minum).

"_Ajumma gajeongbu tidak masuk hingga lusa, Kyuhyun-ah…"_ Kata-kata Sungmin terngiang di kepalanya. Namja tampan itu berbalik kembali ke rak bubur dan mengambil makanan instant dua kali lipat yang tadi. Keranjang di tangannya sudah tak muat. Ia pun mengambil sebuah keranjang lagi, kemudian berjalan ke kasir untuk membayar.

Ting!

Pintu mini market berdenting dan terbuka. Tiga orang masuk terburu-buru. _Jam 1 malam masih ada yeoja yang berkeliaran?_ Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan heran.

"Appo! Tanganku rasanya mau patah!" seru yeoja yang berambut panjang.

"Eonni enak hanya di dapur. Mulutku sampai pegal karena tersenyum terus-menerus."

"Jangan mengeluh! Kita harus bersyukur warung kita hari ini cukup banyak pembeli. Appa di alam sana jadi tidak perlu mengkuatirkan hidup kita lagi."

"Ne, eomma…" Kedua yeoja itu mengangguk dan berjalan ke arah mesin minuman.

Kyuhyun mencoba menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah lain saat sudah di depan kasir. Di letakkannya kedua keranjang itu di atas meja.

"AIGOO! Apa yang kau lakukan, anak muda?!" Tiba-tiba ajumma tadi menarik keranjang Kyuhyun dan melongok isinya. Ia memandang Kyuhyun seakan ia membawa 2 keranjang ddongkoma. "Tubuhmu sudah kurus. Kau tidak perlu berdiet! Aigoo…kenapa banyak sekali makanan instant di sini? Apa eomma-mu tidak marah?!"

Kyuhyun mau tak mau memandang ajumma yang sibuk menggerutu melihat isi keranjangnya. Kedua yeoja tadi mendekat mendengar suara ribut ibunya, dan memandang ke arahnya penuh selidik. Salah satu mulai menunjuknya dengan ekspresi terkejut.

_Mati aku! _

"Kyuhyun oppa…?"

Kata-kata itu membuat Kyuhyun dan ajumma memucat dengan alasan yang berbeda.

"Oppa?!" Wajah ajumma itu menatap tajam anak bungsunya dan Kyuhyun silih berganti. "Kau…namjachingu uri-…."

"Eomma!" Putrinya yang sulung memutus kalimat ibunya dan berbisik.

"Jadi, kau penyanyi yang fotonya memenuhi kamar putriku?"

Menghadapi situasi seperti ini, Kyuhyun tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Mana mungkin ia bisa melihat poster siapa yang terpajang di kamar yeoja itu. Tetapi ia tetap mengangguk hormat. "Annyeonghaseyo. Jae ireumen Kyuhyun imnida."

Kyuhyun bersyukur keberadaan sang ajumma membuat kedua putrinya hanya membekap mulut mereka sendiri, tidak berani membuat keributan. Mata wanita yang seusia eomma-nya itu kembali memandang keranjangnya, kali ini sedikit lebih lama. Kening wanita itu berkerut.

"Sepertinya ada yang sedang sakit. Banyak yang sedang sakit," gumam wanita itu. Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak saat satu per satu makanan instant dikeluarkan dari keranjangnya. Sang ajumma tidak memperdulikan seruan dari kedua putrinya dan petugas kasir. Kyuhyun sendiri tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Kalau saja yang melakukan itu salah satu hyungnya, ia pasti akan menendang bokongnya dengan keras. Tapi kalau ajumma ini? Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengikuti bungkus2 obat yang kini ditaruh di depan kasir.

"Cepat kau hitung belanjaannya!" Kasir yang tampak mengenal sang ajumma tidak membantah. "Tunggu sebentar, kami hendak membeli sesuatu. Setelah itu ikutlah ke tempat kami. Aku akan membuatkan bubur untukmu."

Kyuhyun yang sudah membuka mulutnya kembali menutupnya ketika sang ajumma memandang dengan pandangan – jangan-berani-membantahku. Ia membayar angka yang sebutkan kasir dan menunggu mereka.

Sang ajumma melirik ke arah kedua putrinya dan kasir mini market. " Jangan membuat keributan! Tak boleh ada yang tahu tentang dia. Aku tak mau kalian jadi sasaran fans yang cemburu. Kita sebaiknya berjalan kaki."

Suasana sangat hening ketika mereka berempat berjalan menuju warung makan milik sang ajumma yang ternyata tidak jauh dari sana. Ketika mereka masuk dan menutup pintu, barulah kedua yeoja itu berani tersenyum. Mereka berebut duduk di dekat Kyuhyun yang mengambil tempat di salah satu meja makan.

"Appo!" Kedua yeoja itu berteriak kesakitan ketika sang ibu memukul kepala mereka dengan lintingan surat kabar.

"Sejak kapan aku mendidik anak tidak sopan seperti kalian? Cepat sediakan minum dan bantu aku di dapur!" Wanita itu menanyakan berapa orang yang sakit dan bagaimana penyakitnya sebelum menghilang ke dapur.

"Silahkan diminum tehnya, oppa," kata yeoja yang paling muda setengah berbisik. Ia takut ibunya marah mendengar caranya menyapa Kyuhyun. Wajahnya tersipu melihat idolanya berada begitu dekat dengannya. "Maafkan eomma. Dia memang suka memaksa. Tapi hatinya sangat baik."

"Ne. Aku bisa melihatnya," kata Kyuhyun mencoba tersenyum. Kaca mata hitamnya sudah ia lepas sejak tadi.

"Siapa yang sakit? Apakah Donghae oppa juga sakit?" Sang kakak bertanya sambil meletakkan semangkuk nasi dan beberapa lauk. "Masitge deuseyo, Kyuhyun sshi. Makanlah barang sedikit. Eomma tidak suka ditolak. Lagipula membuat bubur perlu waktu lama."

"Jal meokgessseumnida." Kyuhyun mengambil mangkuk dan sumpit yang disediakan, dan mulai mengambil lauk ketika ia menyadari tak ada sayuran sedikit pun di sana. Kedua yeoja itu saling berpandangan sambil tersenyum.

"Mereka bilang kau tidak suka sayur selain kimchi." Ajumma ikut duduk di dekat meja. "Jangan sungkan. Makanlah yang banyak. Kebetulan kami ada persediaan untuk besok."

Sementara Kyuhyun makan, ketiganya kembali sibuk di dapur.

Baru saja Kyuhyun selesai, mereka keluar dengan membawa empat kantong plastik besar. Kyuhyun segera berdiri untuk membantu mereka meletakkan semua itu di meja. "Ajumma… banyak sekali…." Kyuhyun lagi-lagi kehilangan kata-katanya.

"Ada bubur untuk malam ini dan besok pagi. Ada juga beberapa lauk yang bisa kau panaskan besok. Aku juga membawakan kimchi. Dengan obat, makanan yang hangat dan istirahat yang cukup, flu akan segera hilang. Kau tidak usah kuatir."

Seulas senyum mengembang di wajah wanita itu. Saat ia menatapnya, tahulah Kyuhyun wanita itu bisa merasakan kecemasannya. "Ajumma, ijinkan aku membalas kebaikan kalian. Ada cermin di sini?"

Kyuhyun segera beranjak ke arah yang ditunjuk. Ia membuka jaket hitamnya dengan gerakan yang membuat kedua yeoja itu menahan nafas. Bahkan pukulan koran di kepala mereka tidak dirasakan lagi. Keduanya mengamati Kyuhyun yang tengah menata rambut dengan jemarinya. Ketika akhirnya pemuda itu berbalik, sang ajumma tanpa sadar ikut menahan nafas.

"Kalian punya kamera?"

"Aku punya!" Sang kakak segera berlari masuk dan keluar dengan kamera di tangan.

Kyuhyun duduk kembali di tempat dia tadi bersantap. "Sekarang kau ambil fotoku dan semua makanan ini. Arraseo?"

"Kenapa aku tidak ikut di foto saja?" Tanya sang adik yang mengidolakan Kyuhyun. "Appo!"

Ajumma yang baru saja memukul putrinya mendengus kesal. "Kau ini bodoh sekali. Kalau kau ikut, bukannya warung kita terkenal, tapi kau akan jadi sasaran kecemburuan."

"Siap?"

Kyuhyun pun mulai berpose lengkap dengan evil smirk nya yang terkenal. Mereka kemudian mengamati foto yang terambil bersama-sama. Di sana Kyuhyun menampakkan wajah puas dan kenyang akan makanan yang disantapnya tadi.

"Aigoo… Kau benar-benar tampan!"

Kali ini sang ajumma yang mendapat cubitan dari kedua putrinya. Wanita itu tersipu malu. "Kalian ini…aku masih bisa melihat wajah tampan, kalian harus bersyukur, berarti seleraku masih bagus."

_Pukul dua malam._

"Ajumma, aku pamit. Hyungdeul sudah lama menungguku. Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak atas bantuannya. Jeongmal gomawoyo, ajumma. Maaf merepotkan kalian."

"Aniyo. Sudah seharusnya kita saling membantu."

"Apakah Donghae hyung juga sakit?" Sang kakak kembali mengutarakan pertanyaannya yang belum terjawab.

"Jangan menanyakan hal pribadi seperti itu! Kalau pun dia sakit, setelah ini dia akan baik-baik saja." Ajumma menenangkan putrinya.

"Ne. Benar kata ajumma, setelah ini, semua akan membaik. Jeongmal gomawoyo."

"Annyonghi kaseyo," seru ketiga wanita itu serempak.

Saat Kyuhyun berjalan pergi, kedua yeoja itu mulai menangis. Sang eomma merangkul mereka penuh sayang. Mereka pun kembali masuk ke dalam warung yang sekaligus merupakan rumah mereka.

"MWOO?! Eomma, coba lihat apa yang kutemukan!"

Yeoja yang paling muda menyerahkan sepucuk surat dan uang dalam jumlah besar. Sang ajumma membaca surat itu dan menangis terharu. "Kita gunakan uang ini untuk membuat warung kita maju. Setelah itu, kalian boleh membeli album Super Junior untuk mendukung mereka. Arra?"

"Arraseo, Eomma, kami akan bekerja keras membantumu." Ketiganya berpelukan sambil menangis bahagia.

"Wookie-ah! Bangun! Cepat makan bubur ini selagi hangat! Aku juga membawakan obat untukmu," kata Kyuhyun sambil menarik tangan Ryeowook hingga terduduk dengan nyawa yang belum terkumpul.

"Kyuhyun….?" Kini mata Ryeowook mulai bisa menangkap bayangan wajah sang magnae.

"Kau pikir aku Daba? Dasar, pabo! Cepat makan!" Kyuhyun beralih ke tempat tidur Yesung. "Yesung hyung, bangunlah! Kau harus makan dan minum obat."

Yesung masih tidak bergerak. Kyuhyun mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Yesung. "Kalau hyung tidak segera bangun, Ddongkoma akan kujadikan mainannya Daba!"

"ANDWAE!" Mendengar ancaman terhadap piaraannnya, Yesung langsung terbangun. Diarahkannya matanya ke kandang ddongkoma. Ia bernafas lega ketika kura-kura itu menatapnya kembali.

Senyum evil Kyu terkembang sempurna melihat seisi kamar itu telah terbangun. "Bagus! Sekarang aku akan membangunkan Eunhyuk."

Namja itu keluar. Yesung dan Ryeowook berpandangan sambil membatin: 'Kasihan Eunhyuk'. Ryeowook menyendok mangkuk bubur yang masih sedikit panas dan mencicipinya. "Hyung, bubur ini enak sekali! Siapa yang membuatnya? Apa dia membeli di luar?"

"Bubur…bubur spesial di larut malam…" Yesung memakan buburnya sambil tersenyum misterius, membuat Ryeowook sedikit merinding. Itulah sebabnya member SUJU yang lain mengatakan aura kamar mereka aneh. Kehadiran Yesung seakan mengundang penghuni2 alam lain.

Namun kata-kata Yesung membuat Ryeowook terbangun sepenuhnya. Ia melirik kea rah jam weker. "Kau benar, Hyung…ini larut malam…siapa yang masih menjual bubur?"

"Wookie-ah! Kau akan tahu rasa jika tidak menghabiskan bubur itu!" teriak Kyuhyun dari pintu kamar Eunhyuk. Ryeowook cepat-cepat memakan bubur di mangkuk dan meminum obatnya. Masih didengarnya keributan kecil saat Kyuhyun membangunkan Eunhyuk. "Ya! Eunhyuk-ah! Jangan menangis! Kalau kau menghabiskan buburnya, Choco akan kukembalikan padamu!"

Reflek Ryeowook dan Yesung mencari peliharaan mereka. Hanya ddongkoma dan ddongkoming saja yang ada di sana. Teunshirie, anjing Ryeowook tidak terlihat. Tetapi namja berwajah lembut itu tidak berani bertanya. Ia hanya bisa berdoa agar anjingnya tabah menghadapi cobaan saat berada di tangan evil magnae.

Setelah memastikan Eunhyuk akan menyantap buburnya, Kyuhyun berjalan ke kamarnya sendiri. Ia membawakan Sungmin semangkuk bubur dan sebungkus obat. Sebelum membuka pintu, ia melirik ke arah beberapa kandang yang berjejer di koridor depan. _Bagus, ini akan mempermudah rencanaku besok. _

Ternyata ia tidak perlu membangunkan hyungnya itu. Sungmin sudah menatapnya dengan kedua bunny eyes nya ketika ia masuk.

"Hyung…makan dulu ya. Setelah itu minum obat," kata Kyuhyun, kali ini tanpa berteriak. Ia duduk di sisi ranjang Sungmin dan menyerahkan mangkuk bubur itu. "Hati-hati, Hyung, masih sedikit panas. Perlu aku suapi?"

"Ani. Biar aku makan sendiri. Kau istirahatlah. Gomawo, Kyuhyun-ah." Sungmin duduk bersandarkan punggung tempat tidur dan mulai menyantap buburnya. Mata kelincinya mengamati Kyuhyun yang tengah menggantung jaket dan menaruh topi. Wajah Kyuhyun terlihat sangat lelah.

"Obat ini membuatku mengantuk…" Sungmin merebahkan tubuhnya kembali ke kasur beberapa saat kemudian dan menarik selimutnya sampai ke leher. Ia kembali melirik ke arah Kyuhyun yang diam sambil bermain PSP. "Kau harus tidur juga, Kyuhyunnie...hoaaaam…."

Sepasang mata hitam Kyuhyun melihat ke arah hyungnya sambil tersenyum manis. Sungmin tertidur pulas. _Kalau aku tidur sekarang, aku tidak bisa bangun tepat waktu. Bertahanlah sedikit lagi, Cho Kyuhyun. Fighting!_

Ryeowook tidak menyadari selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya disingkap. Tangannya meraih ke samping dan memeluk gulingnya erat. Tidak seperti tadi, tubuhnya tidak lagi menggigil meski tidak mengenakan selimut. Demamnya telah hilang. Wajahnya membentuk senyum geli ketika sesuatu menyentuh tubuhnya. Sentuhan itu kadang kasar kadang lembut, membuat Ryeowook merasa terganggu dan membuka matanya. Tampak sesosok tubuh tengah berada di atasnya dengan posisi duduk di antara pinggangnya.

"…Mwo?..." Ryeowook mencoba mengumpulkan nyawanya. Kini ia bisa merasakan gerakan tangan orang itu yang tengah melepas kancing piyamanya satu persatu. Perlahan, wajah di atasnya mulai jelas. Kyuhyun tersenyum ke arahnya. _Kenapa aku sering melihat Kyuhyun hari ini?_ Kini piyama sutra Ryeowook sudah tidak terkait sebuah kancing pun. Dengan kasar Kyuhyun menyibaknya, mencoba melepaskan piyama itu dari tubuh Ryeowook.

Tangan Ryeowook segera menarik rapat kembali piyamanya. "Kyuhyun-ah, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya dengan mata terbelalak dan bibir gemetar. Nyawanya sudah terkumpul penuh sekarang.

"Jangan melawan, Wookie-ah! Aku sudah memilih kalian daripada keluargaku!" desis Kyuhyun kesal. "Setidaknya menurutlah sedikit! Tenang saja, aku akan membuatmu merasa nyaman."

Evil smirk yang terpampang di wajah Kyuhyun membuat Ryeowook beringsut mundur, mati-matian melawan berat Kyuhyun yang nyaris menindihnya. "YA! Wookie-ah! Cepat lepaskan bajumu!" Tangan Kyuhyun bergerak, kali ini benar-benar memaksanya membuka piyama. Sia-sia Ryeowook melawan. Kedua tangannya mencoba menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya yang kini tidak tertutup apapun.

Mata namja itu membelalak ngeri saat Kyuhyun meraih pinggang celana piyamanya dan berusaha melepasnya.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Ryeowook menjerit sekencang mungkin sebagai perlawanan terakhirnya.

TBC

Oops…ratingnya sedikit naik (^_^)

Apa yang diminta Kyuhyun sebagai balasan ketidakpulangannya?

Terima kasih buat semua yang sudah membaca (^_^)

Seperti yang lalu, saya tunggu reviewnya.

Hal itu sangat membuat saya bersemangat.

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah memberi review di chapter 1.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Ketika Kyuhyun Harus Memilih - Chapter 3**

**Genre : Brothership & Family**

**Rating : Fiction T **

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, member SUJU (kecuali Kibum yang sedang cuti dan Kangin serta Heechul yang tengah wamil), Cho family**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD.****I own only the plot.**

**Warning : Typos, Geje , Don't like it? Don't read it please.**

**Summary : **Teriakanmu memang tak ada duanya, Wookie-ah./ Aku tak akan membuatmu menyesalinya/ _Aish! Teuki hyung akan menamparku.../_ Kadang aku berharap seandainya magnae kita bukan Kyuhyun…/_…aku tidak mau mati seperti ini sebelum meminta maaf kepada kalian… __Mianhe… __Jeongmal mianhe…._

Mata namja itu membelalak ngeri saat Kyuhyun meraih pinggang celana piyamanya dan berusaha melepasnya.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Ryeowook menjerit sekencang mungkin sebagai perlawanan terakhirnya.

**Chapter 3**

Suara pintu-pintu dibanting dan langkah tergesa langsung terdengar dari kedua kamar lainnya. Dalam hitungan detik, kepala Sungmin dan Eunhyuk muncul. Yesung pun terbangun mendengar teriakan Ryeowook yang melengking tadi.

Ketiga namja itu melongo melihat pemandangan yang terpampang di depan mereka. Ryeowook tersudut di ujung tempat tidur. Kedua matanya sudah basah oleh air mata, bibirnya gemetar, dan ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya untuk menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya yang terbuka. Sementara itu, Kyuhyun duduk mengangkanginya dengan kedua tangan yang jelas berusaha menarik lepas celana piyama Ryeowook.

"K…Kyuhyunnie…?" Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya, mencoba meyakinkan dirinya tidak salah lihat. Eunhyuk menempel ke pintu dan memegangnya erat-erat seakan hal itu akan melindunginya dari serangan evil. Yesung sendiri tanpa sadar menarik selimutnya rapat-rapat.

"Berhasil!" Kyuhyun tertawa penuh kemenangan. "Teriakanmu memang tak ada duanya, Wookie-ah. Aku tak perlu repot-repot membangunkan yang lain."

Eunhyuk langsung merapat ke dinding saat Kyuhyun berjalan melewatinya sambil menarik Sungmin. "Aku baca, setelah minum obat flu sekitar 1-2 jam, tubuh akan berkeringat. Karena itu kalian perlu berganti pakaian agar tidak sakit lagi."

Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk dengan tatapan tajam. "Binatang kesayangan kalian masih berada di tanganku. Jika ingin mereka kembali dengan selamat, sebaiknya kalian cepat berganti piyama yang kering." Magnae SUJU itu kini memandang Yesung yang masih meringkuk di balik selimut. "Yesung hyung, kau juga, cepatlah berganti pakaian!"

Tidak memperdulikan ketiga hyungnya yang merasa tidak diperlakukan sebagai hyung, Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin ke kamar. Namja itu langsung membaringkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur, membiarkan hyungnya berganti pakaian di kamar mandi.

"Hyung…," gumam Kyuhyun sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya ke bantal. Sungmin yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, menyambut perkataannya itu dengan senyuman yang teramat manis.

"Wae yo, Kyu?"

"Aku sudah membuatmu terbangun ya?" Sungmin tersenyum lagi. Ia tahu, itu berarti Kyuhyun sedang meminta maaf padanya. Kyuhyun tidak pernah mengucapkan maaf kepada siapa pun di SUJU secara langsung. "Aku tak menyangka teriakan Wookie sampai juga ke kamar ini." Mata Kyuhyun kini setengah terpejam. Suaranya semakin pelan. Ketika Sungmin mendekat dan mengelus rambut dongsaeng kesayangannya itu, Kyuhyun langsung terlelap. Ia tak bisa lagi menahan kantuknya.

"Gomawo, Kyuhyunnie… Gomawo sudah merawat kami semalaman. Aku tak akan membuatmu menyesalinya," bisik Sungmin. Ia menghela nafas saat memandang ransel Kyuhyun yang teronggok di sudut kamar. Namja aegyo itu memandang angka yang tertera di jam wekernya. Pukul empat pagi. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali tidur. Masih ada waktu beberapa jam sebelum ia melakukan rencananya.

_Astaga! Aku ketiduran!_ Kyuhyun memaksakan diri untuk bangun. Ia sedikit lega ketika jam weker milik Sungmin baru menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi. Dengan langkah berat, ia menuju kamar mandi, membuka pakaiannya dan menyalakan pancuran.

_OUT! Kyuhyun-ah, waktumu habis!_ Kyuhyun tersenyum meringis mengingat pengalaman di dorm mereka yang lama. Dengan jumlah kamar mandi yang tidak layak untuk member sebanyak SUJU, Leeteuk memberi batas maksimal pemakaian kamar mandi. Tak perduli apakah yang di dalam masih penuh sabun atau pun shampoo, begitu waktunya habis, mereka akan dipaksa keluar. Rekor tertinggi masih dipegang oleh Shindong, yaitu 19 detik. Kini semua sudah lebih nyaman di dorm yang baru.

Kyuhyun membiarkan air dingin menerjang, menyabuni tubuhnya dengan cepat. Air dingin membantunya segar dan menghilangkan rasa penatnya.

Setelah mengeringkan tubuh, Kyuhyun mengambil t-shirt berwarna biru dan celana panjang putih. Namja itu melangkah mendekati dapur. Sepi. Tak ada suara apa pun. Biasanya, dorm ini sudah penuh suara ketika ia bangun. Sebagai magnae, dia memang sangat dimanja oleh hyungdeul. Mereka membangunkannya di saat-saat terakhir, di mana segala sesuatunya sudah siap. Karena itu Kyuhyun tidak terbiasa dengan keadaan pagi yang sangat hening ini.

_Donghae-ah, kau kemanakan topiku?! / Aish! Yesungie, kenapa kau taruh ddongkoma di sini? Hampir saja aku menginjaknya!/ Apa bahasa mandarin 'aku sangat tampan'? Hankyung hyung...tolong jawablah! / Apa kalian semua bosan hidup?! Cepat! Nanti kita bisa terlambat!/ Aigoo...Hyukkie, itu jatahku, kenapa kau makan?! / Siapa yang mengambil uang di dispenser? Itu uangku! / Ommo...kenapa semua berantakan begini? / Kyuhyunnie! Cepat matikan PSP mu!_

Bayangan member SUJU yang sibuk di dapur, di ruang tengah, di dekat TV, bahkan yang bernyanyi di kamar mandi memenuhi pikirannya. Begitu pula sosok Hankyung, Kibum, Heechul dan Kangin saat masih ada di dorm. Kemudian wajah appa, eomma dan Ahra noona juga terpampang jelas. _Seharusnya, saat ini aku sedang di rumah memakan masakan eomma._ Kyuhyun mati-matian menahan air matanya. Ia merasa sangat kesepian.

Beberapa suara dari koridor membuatnya terbangun dari lamunan. Di pandangnya kandang-kandang itu dengan muka gembira. Akhirnya ada juga yang bisa ia kerjakan. "Teunshirie... Hyakku... Sen... Ari... Ali... Choco... Akh, membosankan! Ternyata aku ingat semua nama kalian. Aku ini memang jenius." Kyuhyun kini berjongkok di depan mereka.

Mata-mata bening itu menatapnya dengan sedih. Setidaknya itulah yang muncul di pikiran Kyuhyun. "Aku terpaksa mengurung kalian di kandang saat kalian tertidur. Kalau tidak, aku tidak bisa memberi kalian makan . Yah...kalian kan tahu aku tidak menyukai kalian. Dan kalian pun tidak menyukaiku. Sebaiknya bersabarlah sampai hyungdeul sembuh. Minimal aku akan menjamin adanya makanan dan minuman. Arraso?"

Binatang-binatang mungil di depannya menyahut lirih. "Aish! Kenapa aku merasa di posisi yang sama dengan kalian semua? Menyedihkan!" Kyuhyun mengambil sekotak susu dan menuangkannya ke masing2 mangkuk yang tersedia di dalam kandang. Melihat keenam hewan itu menjilati susu dari mangkuk, membuat pikirannya sedikit sibuk.

BRAK!

Pintu terbuka dengan keras, membuat Kyuhyun menoleh. Leeteuk muncul dengan nafas terengah seperti habis berlari. Di belakangnya tampak Siwon yang sudah siap menjalani jadwalnya hari ini. _Jangan-jangan Teuki hyung tahu aku mengusili hyungdeul tadi malam... _

"Kyuhyunnie...apa benar mereka semua sakit? Kenapa kau tidak bilang semalam?!" tegur Leeteuk sambil melepas sepatunya dan melangkah masuk. Tangannya terulur ke arah Kyuhyun yang bangkit berdiri.

_Aish! Teuki hyung akan menamparku..._ Kyuhyun reflek memejamkan matanya. Alih-alih pukulan keras, ia justru merasakan dua tangan yang hangat menangkup wajahnya. Ketika ia membuka mata, mata cemas Leeteuk menatap ke arahnya.

"Pabo! Kau pasti bingung kemarin... Seharusnya kau terus terang saja." Leeteuk menarik Kyuhyun yang masih terkejut ke dalam pelukannya. "Mianhe, Kyuhyunnie..."

"Teuki Hyung baru membaca sms itu setelah selesai mandi," jelas Siwon. "Kami sudah menelepon Uisa agar dia bersiap-siap. Manager hyung sedang menjemputnya."

_SMS?_ Kyuhyun masih mencoba mencerna semuanya, membiarkan Leeteuk yang masih saja memeluknya dengan perasaan bersalah. _SMS apa yang membuat Teuki hyung sampai seperti ini?_

"Banyak sekali makanan di sini!" Siwon yang masuk ke dapur untuk membuat kopi, mendekat ke meja makan yang berantakan. "Ini harus dihangatkan sebelum di makan."

"Ada lauk dan kimchi juga di dalam lemari pendingin. Aku tidak tahu cara menghangatkannya."

"Ah, biar aku saja." Leeteuk melepaskan pelukannya dan bergegas ke dapur. Ia tak kalah takjub dengan Siwon melihat begitu banyak bubur dan makanan yang mereka miliki.

"Bubur itu cukup untuk semua, Hyung."

"Ne. Akan aku hangatkan." Leeteuk segera sibuk di dapur kecil itu. Meski tidak pandai memasak, ia masih bisa memanaskan bubur, lauk dan memasak nasi. Siwon sendiri membuat secangkir kopi expresso untuk dirinya, kebiasaannya setiap pagi.

Kyuhyun menikmati suasana dapur yang mulai hidup. Sambil tersenyum, namja berkulit putih itu masuk ke kamar untuk mengambil PSP nya. HP Sungmin tergeletak begitu saja di nakas samping tempat tidur. _Apakah Sungmin hyung yang mengirim sms kepada Teuki hyung? _Rasa ingin tahu Kyuhyun sangat besar. Itu sebabnya ia sering mencoba mengintip kertas yang dipegang MC jika berdiri bersebelahan. Tetapi diurungkannya niatnya mengintip HP Sungmin dan beranjak keluar.

Di ruang tengah, Eunhyuk, Ryeowook, Yesung, Donghae dan Shindong duduk di sofa masih dengan baju tidur. Mereka terlihat lemas tapi wajahnya sudah tidak terlalu pucat dan demamnya juga mereda. Siwon sibuk mengantarkan bubur ke ruang tengah untuk di santap. Leeteuk sendiri masih membereskan dapur yang seperti kapal pecah itu.

"Syukurlah Teuki hyung datang. Aku nggak sanggup lagi menghadapi si evil magnae itu."

Suara Eunhyuk membuat langkah Kyuhyun terhenti. Berbeda dengan kamar Eunhyuk dan YeWook yang langsung berhadapan dengan ruang tengah dan dapur, kamarnya dan Sungmin harus melewati kamar mandi sebelum terlihat dari sana. Tak ada yang menyadari kehadiran Kyuhyun yang bisa mendengar mereka dengan jelas.

"Mengerikan! Aku pikir ia akan memaksaku melakukan..." Ryeowook tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia bergidik sambil memeluk bantal sofa erat-erat.

"Buburnya enak." Yesung bergumam kepada diri sendiri, membuat semua menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan 'Artist vocal chord' itu yang suka tidak nyambung.

"Ne. Bubur ini enak sekali!" seru Donghae saat menyantap buburnya. Membuat Eunhyuk memasang ekspresi kesal.

"Hyung, aku boleh minta tambah?" Semua takjub melihat mangkuk Shindong yang sudah kosong. Leeteuk mengangsurkan sebuah mangkuk bubur lagi, kali ini dia mengisinya lebih banyak. Siwon pun ikut bergabung di ruang tengah.

"Kau lihat sendiri kan, hyung, dia mengurung Choco-ku dan yang lain di kandang!" Eunhyuk kini mulai menangis, kesal karena Donghae masih saja asyik menyantap bubur dan bukan menghiburnya. Melihat itu Donghae menghentikan makannya dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Eunhyuk. "Kadang aku berharap seandainya magnae kita bukan Kyuhyun…"

"EUNHYUK-AH!"

Hardikan Leeteuk membuat Eunhyuk berlindung di balik Donghae.

"Jangan marah, Teuki hyung, aku yakin Hyukkie tidak benar-benar merasa begitu. Kondisinya sedang tidak enak dan ia merasa tertekan." Donghae membela Eunhyuk. Meski begitu ia menoleh ke arah sahabatnya dengan tatapan menegur. "Jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak jika sedang emosi. Ini buburmu, makanlah. Kau ada jadwal sore ini di SUKIRA, bukan?"

"Mianhe, Teuki hyung… Aku salah bicara," kata Eunhyuk nyaris berbisik. Ia menyantap buburnya dengan pelan.

Leeteuk menghela nafas. Ia tahu Eunhyuk tidak serius dengan ucapannya. Saat 2007 mereka berempat mengalami kecelakaan parah, Eunhyuk lah yang mendampingi Kyuhyun berdoa sebelum mengalami koma. Eunhyuk juga yang pertama memeluk Kyuhyun ketika kembali ke dorm dan mengatakan bahwa ia menyadari Kyuhyun adalah member SUJU yang sangat berarti buatnya, sama seperti yang lain.

Namun tidak begitu yang dirasakan Kyuhyun dari balik dinding. Dia sedikit shock mendengar percakapan tadi. Kakinya terasa berat untuk melangkah. Tangannya yang memegang PSP bergetar. Matanya terasa panas karena menahan air mata yang hampir keluar. _Jadi itu yang hyungdeul pikir tentangku?_

Namja itu hendak kembali ke kamarnya ketika ia mendapati Sungmin telah berdiri di belakangnya entah sejak kapan. Ketika Sungmin tersenyum lembut menenangkan dan merangkul pundaknya, ia tahu Sungmin juga mendengar semua percakapan tadi. Kyuhyun harus memaksa kakinya melangkah karena Sungmin tetap merangkulnya sambil berjalan ke ruang tengah.

Suasana sempat hening ketika keduanya bergabung. Masing-masing sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Leeteuk mengangsurkan semangkuk bubur kepada Sungmin dan semangkuk nasi untuk Kyuhyun. Lauk dan kimchi diletakkan di tengah meja agar mereka semua mudah mengambilnya.

"Terima kasih buat buburnya, Wookie-ah. Badanku terasa enak sekarang. Kaldu ayam dan jahenya sungguh terasa," kata Shindong puas.

"Eomma-ku juga membuat yang seperti ini jika aku sedang sakit flu." Donghae mengangguk setuju.

"MWO?" Ryeowook yang baru saja selesai makan memandang heran. "Bukan aku yang membuat bubur. Tadi malam aku juga terkapar karena flu."

"Lalu, bubur ini dari mana?" tanya Eunhyuk.

Ketika semua ribut membahas asal muasal bubur, mereka tak menyadari Leeteuk yang membuang muka untuk menghindari tatapan tajam sepasang mata yang mengirim SMS kepadanya tadi malam. Ia sangat lelah sehabis merawat Donghae dan Shindong sehingga tidak menyadari ada pesan masuk.

"Itu Kyuhyunnie yang mencarinya untuk kalian," kata Leeteuk .

Suara-suara ribut itu langsung hilang. Tinggal suara sumpit Kyuhyun yang tengah mengambil lauk yang mengisi keheningan itu. Tampaknya sang magnae tidak ambil pusing dengan suasana sekitarnya. Ia masih kesal dengan percakapan yang ia dengar tadi.

Eunhyuk tiba-tiba berjalan ke arah Kyuhyun dan merangkulnya dari belakang, membuat Kyuhyun yang tengah memasukkan makanan ke mulutnya nyaris tersedak. "Aish! Kau ingin membunuhku, Eunhyuk-ah?!" Kyuhyun sedang tak ingin memanggil namja itu dengan sebutan hyung. Didorongnya Dancing Machine SUJU itu menjauh.

"Gomawo, Kyuhyunnie… Aku tidak tahu kalau kau…."

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf," kata Kyuhyun tanpa menoleh, kembali mengambil lauk dengan sumpitnya. "Apapun yang kulakukan, hyungdeul hanya menganggapnya sebuah keisengan."

Sia-sia Kyuhyun menyembunyikan suaranya yang bergetar. Ia benci dengan dirinya hari ini. Ke mana ketenangan yang selama ini bisa ia tunjukkan? Sekesal dan sesedih apapun ia bisa menyembunyikan dibalik senyum dan ulah jahilnya. Tapi hari ini ia merasa sangat rapuh. _Noona, eomma, appa…aku sungguh merindukan kalian._

Mata namja itu mulai berkaca-kaca. Kesal dengan tubuhnya yang tidak bisa diajak bekerjasama, Kyuhyun menaruh mangkuk dan sumpitnya dengan sedikit keras, lalu bergegas menuju kamarnya. Ia tak menghiraukan panggilan hyungdeulnya. Pintu kamar pun dibanting.

"Tadi dia mendengar percakapan kalian sebelum aku memaksanya makan pagi." Sungmin mencoba menjelaskan kepada hyung dan dongsaengnya yang terlihat bingung. Wajah Eunhyuk memucat. "Coba kalian lihat ke koridor depan… Kyuhyunnie memindahkan mereka ke kandang ketika tidur, supaya ia tak perlu repot saat memberi makan dan minum. Bukankah kalian tahu ia tak pandai berurusan dengan binatang?"

"Tapi…tapi dia bilang…."

"Sejak kapan Kyuhyun-ah bisa berkata manis?" Sungmin menggeleng kesal. "Kita yang harus bisa memahami alasan dibalik semua tingkahnya."

Suara bel membuat semua menoleh ke arah pintu. Siwon membukanya, mempersilahkan Uisa dan manager hyung masuk. Meja segera mereka bereskan supaya Uisa bisa memeriksa dengan nyaman.

Satu per satu member yang sakit diperiksa.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar bunyi bel juga ikut keluar. Meski ia hanya diam dengan aura gelap yang menandakan ia tak ingin diajak bicara siapapun, matanya mengawasi semua yang terjadi. Ia sedikit tersenyum ketika Eunhyuk merajuk tidak ingin disuntik antibiotik meski nanti siang jadwalnya padat hingga sore. Wajahnya sedikit serius saat giliran Sungmin diperiksa. Ia terlihat lega ketika Uisa kembali menyatakan Sungmin hanya terkena flu, sama seperti yang lain.

Merasa haus, Kyuhyun beranjak ke dapur. Tapi entah mengapa, jendela tempat piala-piala di pajang menarik perhatiannya. Saat ia mendekat, sesuatu di luar jendela itu membuatnya menajamkan pandangan matanya. Sebuah mobil yang sangat ia kenal tengah di parkir. Tak berapa lama ke luar tiga sosok tubuh yang bisa ia kenali meski pun dari jendela lantai 11_. Appa! Eomma! Ahra Noona?! Ada apa mereka ke sini?_

Belum hilang rasa terkejutnya, Kyuhyun tiba-tiba tersentak oleh rasa sakit dan kontraksi kuat pada otot lengan, kaki, perut, dan punggungnya. Ia jatuh ke lantai. Tubuhnya bergelung seperti janin. Jari-jari tangannya menempel satu sama lain. Hanya matanya yang bisa mengerjap di antara tarikan nafasnya yang sesak.

_Ommo! Apa yang terjadi? Aku tidak mungkin stroke!... Appa, eomma, Ahra Noona…aku tidak mau mati seperti ini sebelum meminta maaf kepada kalian… __Mianhe… __Jeongmal mianhe…._

Suara jatuh yang keras itu membuat semua menoleh. Siwon yang larinya sangat cepat tiba lebih dulu dari yang lain dan langsung menarik Kyuhyun ke pangkuannya. Tetapi namja tampan itu panik saat menyadari tubuh dongsaengnya tertekuk kaku.

Leeteuk mencoba menggoncang tubuh Kyuhyun, namun magnaenya hanya mengernyit menahan sakit. Tak ada suara yang keluar, meski mulut Kyuhyun tampak bergerak, berusaha menarik nafas lewat mulut.

Eunhyuk memegang tangan Kyuhyun dan menangis keras saat tangan itu tetap menekuk dengan jemari seperti menempel. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa membuatnya lurus kembali. Ia menoleh ke arah Donghae, namun Donghae hanya bisa menangis sambil ikut memegang telapak tangan Kyuhyun yang menyatu, menggosoknya supaya tangan yang dingin itu menjadi hangat.

Yesung, Sungmin, Ryeowook dan Shindong sibuk memanggil nama dongsaengnya memintanya untuk bangun. Kyuhyun mendengar tangisan dan teriakan itu dengan perasaan bercampur aduk. _Mianhe, hyungdeul… Aku selalu membuat kalian susah… Aku selalu membuat kalian tertekan oleh ulahku… Tapi aku sungguh-sungguh senang menjadi magnae kalian… Tolong jangan berpikir untuk menggantiku dengan yang lain… _

Air mata yang sudah ditahannya sejak tadi kini mengalir bersamaan dengan kesadarannya yang menghilang. Suara teriakan member SUJU yang lain, juga suara bel di pintu dorm tidak bisa terdengar olehnya lagi.

TBC

**Ada apa dengan Kyuhyun?**

**Kenapa ia mendadak sakit seperti itu?**

**Terima kasih buat semua yang sudah membaca (^_^)**

**Tolong reviewnya, **

**setidaknya saya jadi tahu kalau ada yang kurang dari fanfic ini,**

**dan membuat saya senang melanjutkannya hingga akhir.**

**kamsahamnida**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Ketika Kyuhyun Harus Memilih - Chapter 4**

**Genre : Brothership & Family**

**Rating : Fiction T **

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, member SUJU (kecuali Kibum yang sedang cuti dan Kangin serta Heechul yang tengah wamil), Cho family**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD.****I own only the plot.**

**Warning : Typos, Geje , Don't like it? Don't read it please.**

**Summary : **Ini…surat pengunduran diri? Aku…diminta menantangani surat ini? / itu sudah keputusan pihak SM dan disetujui oleh member SUJU yang lain. / …Hyungdeul…kumohon, jangan keluarkan aku dari Super Junior.

_._

_._

_Mianhe, hyungdeul… Aku selalu membuat kalian susah… Aku selalu membuat kalian tertekan oleh ulahku… Tapi aku sungguh-sungguh senang menjadi magnae kalian… Tolong jangan berpikir untuk menggantiku dengan yang lain… _

Air mata yang sudah ditahannya sejak tadi kini mengalir bersamaan dengan kesadarannya yang menghilang. Suara teriakan member SUJU yang lain, juga suara bel di pintu dorm tidak bisa terdengar olehnya lagi.

.

.

**Chapter 4**

Kyuhyun terbangun dan menemukan dirinya berada di ruangan serba putih. _Apakah aku sudah mati? Ah, tidak…ini rumah sakit! _Dipandangnya jendela lebar di kedua sisi ruangan yang menghadap ke luar dan ke halaman dalam. Sebuah sofa dan meja kecil menghias sudut ruangan. Di dinding yang berhadapan dengannya terdapat sebuah pesawat televisi yang tergantung.

_ANDWAE! Bagaimana mungkin aku ada di rumah sakit? Aku tidak suka rumah sakit! Mengapa mereka membawaku ke sini? _

Seorang perawat masuk ketika kepanikan mulai melanda Kyuhyun. Tangan kirinya yang tengah diinfus membuatnya sulit bergerak. Ia berusaha untuk duduk. Yeoja berpakaian serba putih itu segera membantunya.

"Aish! Mengapa tidak ada seorang pun yang menunggui Anda?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tuan Cho dibawa ke sini sejak kemarin, tapi semua langsung pergi begitu saja. Katanya mereka ada jadwal yang tidak bisa dibatalkan. Namun hingga hari ini, tak seorang pun yang muncul."

_Tidak mungkin… Mereka tidak mungkin meninggalkanku sendirian begini… Pasti ada hyung yang bisa menjagaku bergantian, bukan? Jadwal kami tidak selalu bersamaan… Setidaknya Teuki hyung akan menghubungi appa dan eomma…_

"Ba…bagaimana dengan keluargaku? Apa mereka datang?"

Perawat itu menggeleng dengan wajah prihatin. "Mereka ikut mengantar Anda kemarin. Tapi malamnya pulang juga karena harus mengantar kakak Anda hari ini ke Bandara. Mereka menitipkan kartu ini untuk Anda, Tuan Cho. Ah, sebentar, aku ambilkan makan siang dulu."

Kyuhyun tidak menyahut, ia sibuk memikirkan kondisinya saat ini. Hal yang terakhir yang ia ingat adalah rasa sakit yang membuat tubuhnya kaku. Tapi kini tubuhnya sudah dalam kondisi normal kembali, hanya terasa lemas saja. _Bagaimana mungkin mereka meninggalkanku sendirian di sini? _Kyuhyun pun membuka kartu yang tadi diberikan padanya.

'Cho Kyuhyun! Noona kecewa padamu! Kau telah membohongi aku, Appa dan Eomma! Kau lebih memilih member SUJU dari pada kami… Kami merasa disisihkan… Sampai kau meminta maaf, kami tak akan menemuimu. Biar hyungdeulmu saja yang menjagamu selama dirawat. Aku kembali ke Australia... Kuharap lain kali kau berpikir lebih matang sebelum memilih!'

Masih shock dengan tulisan Ahra noona di kartu itu, pintu kembali terbuka, namun yang masuk adalah manager hyung. Namja itu duduk di sebelahnya dengan wajah serius. Kadang terlihat sedikit bingung.

"Manager, hyung, ada apa? Kau terlihat aneh. Kemana hyungdeul? Apa mereka akan datang nanti?"

Pertanyaan beruntun itu membuat manager hyung terlihat semakin gelisah. "E,…Kyuhyun sshi…"

_Kyuhyun sshi?_ Sejak kapan manager hyung seresmi itu saat tidak ada orang lain? Bukankah manager hyung selalu menganggap mereka keluarga sendiri? Bukankah itu yang menyebabkan member SUJU juga menganggap namja itu bukan bawahan mereka yang bisa mereka paksa mengikuti keinginan mereka? Bahkan setiap bertemu, mereka memiliki salam khusus yang menurut Kyuhyun sangat aneh.

"Manager hyung, jangan membuatku bingung… Tolong katakan ada apa? Aku baik-baik saja, bukan?"

"Ne. Kamu hanya terkena dehidrasi berat sehingga mengalami kejang otot . Begitu Uisa menyuntikkan vitamin dan memberi cairan infus, otot2 di seluruh tubuhmu bekerja normal kembali."

"Jadi apa yang membuatmu gelisah?"

Manager hyung menyodorkan sebuah map yang sejak tadi dipegangnya begitu keras, sampai-sampai nyaris menekuknya. Kyuhyun membuka map itu dan membaca isinya. Tangan Kyuhyun yang memegang map bergetar. Berkali-kali ia membaca kalimat yang tertera di sana, namun tak ada satu pun yang berubah.

"Ma…manager hyung? Ini…surat pengunduran diri? Aku…diminta menantangani surat ini?"

"Mianhe, Kyuhyun-ah!" Sang manager duduk sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya dalam-dalam. "Aku sudah berusaha menolaknya, tapi itu sudah keputusan pihak SM dan disetujui oleh member SUJU yang lain."

"Hyungdeul setuju?" Kyuhyun merasa air mata mulai menutupi pandangannya. Ia kembali membaca kalimat pada map itu. _Karena kesehatan yang sering naik turun sehingga mengganggu aktifitas SUPER JUNIOR, maka Saya yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun, memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri. Ini adalah keputusan yang Saya ambil tanpa tekanan pihak mana pun._

"Aku ingin menghubungi Teuki Hyung! Tolong sambungkan aku dengannya, Manager Hyung!" Kyuhyun memohon sambil mengguncangkan lengan namja itu. "Ini pasti ada yang salah… Hyungdeul tidak akan melakukan hal ini… Teuki hyung tidak akan membiarkan anggota SUJU berkurang lagi!"

Melihat Kyuhyun seperti itu, manager hyung menangis dengan keras, membuat Kyuhyun berhenti mengguncangnya. Kenyataan menyakitkan mulai memasuki benaknya. _Ini bukan sebuah kesalahan…?_

"Sampai kau menandatangani surat itu dan resmi keluar dari SM, mereka tidak akan mengadakan kontak denganmu, Kyuhyun-ah." Manager hyung kini memeluknya keras, membuat bahunya basah dengan air mata. Kyuhyun sendiri tidak bisa menangis…matanya terasa panas, tapi air mata hanya menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Hatinya sangat sakit. Tak pernah sekali pun ia membayangkan hal ini akan terjadi.

"Tak apa, manager hyung… Ini bukan salahmu." Kyuhyun mencabut pena yang ada di saku manager hyung dan menandatangani surat pengunduran diri tersebut. Perlu usaha keras agar tangannya tidak gemetar. "Bawalah ini, dan tolong selesaikan dengan cepat."

"Kyuhyun-ah…"

"Dan tolong tinggalkan tempat ini. Aku ingin sendiri."

Manager hyung enggan beranjak, namun Kyuhyun sudah berbaring sambil membelakanginya. Begitu pintu terdengar menutup, Kyuhyun terisak di atas bantalnya. _ANDWAE! Aku tidak ingin begini! Aku memang sering sakit sejak kecelakaan 2007 lalu. Tapi bukankah aku sudah berusaha sekuatku untuk tetap berdiri bersama member yang lain? Bukankah aku sering memaksa bekerja meski kondisi tubuhku sudah berteriak minta berhenti? Tak masalah meski aku sering ambruk karena hal itu. Seberapa besar pun rasa sakit yang harus aku tahan, aku sanggup. Aku tak ingin menjadi beban di Super Junior yang sudah menjadi keluarga keduaku._

"Hyung…Hyungdeul…kumohon, jangan keluarkan aku dari Super Junior." Kyuhyun terisak keras. "Eunhyuk hyung…aku akan bersikap manis padamu, tapi tolong jangan katakan kau ingin menggantiku dengan orang lain. Jebal… Jebal, hyung… Jangan menyuruhku meninggalkan kalian…"

Rasa sesak dan sakit memenuhi hatinya, membuat Kyuhyun menangis begitu keras, apalagi saat ia teringat keluarganya yang juga kecewa padanya. Air mata namja itu semakin deras. "Jebal, hyung… Jangan meninggalkanku… Jebal…"

"PABO! Siapa yang akan meninggalkanmu?!" Seseorang menarik Kyuhyun dengan kuat dan memeluknya. Pelukan itu membuat Kyuhyun merasa sesak. Namun Eunhyuk tidak mengendurkan pelukannya, justru ikut menangis bersamanya. Ah, tidak…mata Dancing Machine SUJU itu sudah bengkak, menandakan ia sudah lama menangis. "Jeobal mianhe, Kyuhyunnie… Mianhe kalau kata-kataku melukaimu. Aku tidak bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapanku. Kau magnaeku yang berharga."

Kyuhyun mengerjap. Ia tertegun melihat perubahan di sekelilingnya. Dinding serba putih yang tidak ia sukai itu tidak ada, berganti dengan dinding warna pink. Ia pun terbaring di ranjangnya sendiri, sementara hyungdeul duduk berkeliling di sekitarnya. Mata mereka basah seperti habis menangis, kecuali Sungmin hyung. Namun sorot mata hyung kesayangannya itu tampak begitu sedih meski tak ada air matanya yang keluar.

Satu-satunya yang sama dengan mimpi tadi adalah tubuhnya yang sudah kembali normal dan selang infus di tangan kirinya. Sebuah tiang untuk menggantung botol infus diletakkan di dekatnya. Namja itu meringis. Sepertinya hanya dia yang punya benda seperti itu di dorm karena kondisi tubuhnya yang suka turun drastis.

"Aku…tidak di rumah sakit?" Kyuhyun mencoba meyakinkan dirinya.

Pertanyaan Kyuhyun membuat semua memandang dengan kuatir. Eunhyuk melepaskan pelukannya. "Ommo…kau tidak apa-apa Kyuhyunnie? Apa kepalamu terbentur?" Leeteuk mengelus kepala Kyuhyun dengan cemas. "Kau tadi menangis dan mengigau."

Sungmin menumpukkan beberapa bantal di kepala tempat tidur, membantu Kyuhyun yang tadi ditarik ke posisi duduk agar bisa bersandar dengan nyaman.

"Jadi…aku juga tidak dikeluarkan dari Super Junior? Surat pengunduran diri yang kutandatangani tadi?"

"Surat apa?" Manager hyung tampak bingung saat hyungdeul menatapnya dengan pandangan membunuh. "Kalian kan tahu aku sedari tadi di sini… Kyuhyun juga baru sadar setelah 1 jam yang lalu pingsan."

"Kau dengar, Kyu? Tidak ada surat pengunduran diri. Kalau pun ada, kami akan mati-matian mempertahankanmu." Sungmin yang duduk di sampingnya merangkul Kyuhyun erat.

"Ya. Kecuali Tuhan yang mengambilmu, kami tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi ke mana pun. APPO!" Siwon meringis ketika beberapa tangan memukulnya dengan keras. "Bukankah aku benar? Siapa yang bisa mencegah jika Tuhan yang mengambil uri-Kyuhyun?"

Kali ini pukulan-pukulan yang mengenainya jauh lebih keras dari tadi, membuat Siwon kesakitan dan menutup mulutnya. Kyuhyun tak bisa menahan tawa melihat semua itu. Wajahnya yang pucat mulai sedikit memerah, membuat hyungdeul sedikit berterima kasih pada Siwon yang teronggok di sudut sambil mengelus kepala dan punggungnya yang sakit.

"Ah…"

Desahan bernada sedih itu membuat semua kembali menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun. Magnae mereka kembali memandang semua hyungnya dengan pandangan cemas. "Kondisi tubuhku sering tidak baik… Memalukan, hanya seperti ini saja aku sudah ambruk… Aku, apakah aku membebani kalian, hyung…?"

"TENTU SAJA TIDAK!"

Kyuhyun terpaksa menutup kupingnya yang berdenging karena teriakan hyungdeul. Mereka memandangnya dengan pandangan – jangan-berpikir- yang-aneh-aneh-atau kami-akan-membuatmu-menyesal. Namja itu meringis salah tingkah.

"Hei, ayo kita keluar. Ada yang ingin bertemu Kyuhyun juga, bukan?" Yesung menepuk bahu Leeteuk, membuat leader SUJU itu tersadar. Ia segera memberi isyarat agar mereka semua keluar.

"Hyungdeul, kalian mau ke mana? Siapa yang ingin menemuiku?"

Kyuhyun berhenti bertanya saat tiga sosok yang ia rindukan memasuki kamar. Eomma tampak berusaha tersenyum. Matanya juga bengkak karena menangis. Appa merangkul pundaknya menenangkan. Cho Ahra menghampirinya dengan langkah kaki sedikit dihentak. Ketika tiba di sisi ranjangnya, yeoja cantik itu menolakkan kedua tangan di pinggang rampingnya.

"CAPTAIN CHO! SEJAK KAPAN KAU BERANI MEMBOHONGIKU? APA KAU SUDAH BOSAN HIDUP?!" Tiba-tiba Ahra noona menghambur memeluknya, sehingga Kyuhyun harus menjaga agar selang infusnya tidak tertarik. Bahunya langsung basah oleh air mata. Bisa dirasakannya tubuh noona-nya bergetar karena menangis. "Mianhe, …aku bukan noona yang baik sehingga kau tidak bisa bersandar padaku. Aku justru yang selalu curhat dan kau mendengarkanku tanpa mengeluh…"

"Noona… Bukan begitu," kata Kyuhyun sambil mendorong Ahra agar bisa bertatapan dengannya. "Noona adalah noonaku yang paling hebat. Aku hanya malu dan merasa bersalah tidak memilih kalian. Tapi sungguh, itu bukan berarti kalian tidak penting."

Wajah Kyuhyun sedikit menegang. Tanpa sadar, tangannya menggenggam selimutnya. _Bagaimana jika appa, eomma dan Ahra noona merasa tersisih? Bagaimana jika mereka kesal dengan apa yang aku pilih?_

"Appa mengerti." Kata-kata itu membuat Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya, memberanikan diri menatap wajah sang appa. Lelaki setengah baya yang masih tampak gagah itu membimbing istrinya untuk duduk. Ia sendiri berdiri di dekat mereka sambil tersenyum. "Appa bangga, kau sudah bisa menentukan prioritasmu. Kalau Appa ada di posisimu, Appa juga akan melakukan hal yang sama."

"Ne. Eomma juga bangga padamu. Tapi lain kali, kau harus berterus-terang. Kami pasti bisa mengerti keputusanmu, Arra?"

"Arraseo, Eomma. Mianhe." Kyuhyun meraih tangan ibunya dan menepuknya pelan. Hatinya merasa bersalah karena meragukan keluarga yang ia cintai. "Aku akan jujur kepada kalian. Aku berjanji."

"Tapi lain kali, kau harus memilihku! Harus!" Ahra noona merajuk, membuat appa dan eomma mengelus rambut putri mereka dengan gemas. "Aku kan kangen dengan Captain Cho-ku."

"Ne. Lain kali aku akan menghabiskan liburku denganmu, Noona."

Eomma bangkit berdiri. "Kata Uisa, kau kelelahan dan kurang minum dalam waktu lama. Sesibuk apapun, kau jangan lupa minum. Apalagi…"

"Apalagi dia ini titisan gentong air." Ahra menyambung sambil tergelak. Kyuhyun memang selalu minum banyak, sangat banyak malah. Sebelum bernyanyi dia bisa minum berbotol-botol air. Yang lain ikut tertawa.

"Ahra, bantu eomma membereskan barang-barang," kata Appa. Ia tersenyum menatap putranya yang menatap dengan heran. "Kami akan menginap di sini sampai besok sore. Appa sudah mengosongkan jadwal. Tak ada salahnya sesekali kami yang mengunjungimu."

"Appa tidur di mana?"

"Appa akan tidur di kamar Eunhyuk bersama Eomma. Ahra di sini bersamamu. Hyungdeulmu yang mengaturnya tadi."

"Hyungdeul?"

"Ne. Tadi pagi, kami menerima telpon yang menjelaskan kenapa kau tidak jadi pulang mengunjungi kami. Hyungmu berharap kami bisa datang berlibur ke sini. Ternyata kau justru jatuh sakit."

"Aku sudah merasa sehat, Appa."

"Tapi istirahatlah dulu sampai cairan infusmu habis. Kata Uisa, setelah sebotol itu masuk, kau sudah tidak apa-apa. Karena itu beliau pulang." Kyuhyun mengiringi ketiganya dengan pandangan mata hingga keluar kamar.

Leeteuk bergegas masuk. Ia duduk di samping ranjang, memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang tengah mengambil PSP dari nakas.

"Ada apa, Hyung?"

"Mmm…aku tak ingin kau merasa sendirian dan ditinggalkan."

Semburat merah langsung menghiasi wajah Kyuhyun. Pasti dalam igauannya ia sudah berkata yang tidak-tidak. Ia hendak memainkan PSP nya saat teringat hal yang mengganggunya tadi malam.

"Hyung… Memangnya hyung mendapat SMS apa dan dari siapa?"

Teuki hyung mendadak gelisah. "Mianhe, Kyuhyunnie… Aku melupakan apa yang Hangeng katakan saat terakhir bersama kita. Aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi."

Kening Kyuhyun berkerut, namun Leeteuk tampak tak ingin membahasnya. Jadi ia kembali melanjutkan bermain PSP sementara Leeteuk duduk di sebelahnya sambil mengutak-atik HP. Membuat status twitter terbaru. _Hmm, berarti bukan Sungmin hyung…_

"Kyuhyunnie, ini ginseng. Minumlah." Yesung masuk dengan secangkir ginseng hangat. "Teuki hyung, bukankah kau ada jadwal sebentar lagi?"

"Ne. Kyuhyun-ah, hyung pergi dulu." Siwon yang akan ikut bersama Leeteuk melambaikan tangan dari pintu untuk berpamitan.

Yesung duduk menunggu sampai Kyuhyun menghabiskan minumannya. Sungmin masuk dan menggantung ransel Kyuhyun yang sejak kemarin teronggok di sudut kamar.

"Sungmin hyung…"

"Wae yo, saeng?" Sungmin duduk di sisi tempat tidur yang lain.

"Terima kasih sudah menelepon keluargaku." Sungmin memasang muka heran. "Jangan berpura-pura, Hyung. Cuma raja aegyo yang bisa membujuk appa libur 2 hari untuk datang kemari." Kyuhyun tertawa melihat Sungmin menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Yesung hyung…"

"Hm?"

"Kau menulis pesan apa sehingga Teuki hyung ketakutan begitu?"

Yesung memiringkan kepalanya yang besar seakan mengumpulkan otaknya yang sempat tercerai-berai. Ketika ingatannya sudah terkumpul, ia terkikik sendiri. "Kyuhyunnie hendak menemuimu. Kami semua sedang sakit. Ingat pesan Hangeng! Kalau sesuatu terjadi pada uri-magnae, aku akan membuat hidupmu tidak tenang!"

Wajah pemilik suara emas itu menjadi keruh dan dikeliling aura gelap, teringat sms yang ia kirim hanya sia-sia. Itu ia ketahui saat menemukan Kyuhyun kembali dengan wajah bingung dan membatalkan kepulangannya. Leeteuk tadi menangis memohon ampun padanya saat Kyuhyun tak sadarkan diri.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menatap Yesung yang masih menampakkan wajah puas dengan sedikit merinding. Pantas saja Leeteuk terlihat panik. Cuma Yesung yang bisa membuat sang leader sangat ketakutan, meski Leeteuk pernah mengatakan bahwa ia paling takut dengan Kyuhyun.

"Padahal Hankyung hyung sudah memperingatkannya…," desis Yesung dengan suara berat dan pandangan tajam ke arah dinding kamar, entah menatap apa. "Sejak SUJU terkenal dan job kita padat, Teuki hyung hanya sempat memperhatikan Eunhyuk yang bersama di SUKIRA dan penghuni dorm 12."

Wajah Yesung tampak semakin gelap. "Hankyung hyung meminta Teuki hyung memperhatikan dorm 11 juga. Tapi apa yang dia lakukan?! Apa ia tak takut? Bagaimana jika semua penghuni lantai ini kubuat menjadi sepertiku?!"

Yesung tidak menyadari kedua dongsaengnya bertatapan dengan mimik ngeri. Sungmin bangkit berdiri, mendekati Yesung dan mengajaknya ke luar kamar. Ia tak ingin kamarnya dan Kyuhyun menjadi ber-aura aneh juga.

Tak ingin sendirian, Kyuhyun menyeret tiang botol infusnya sambil berjalan ke luar. Ia tersenyum melihat keramaian di dorm mereka. Eunhyuk dan Donghae sedang berebut remote televisi. Ryeowook memijit punggung Yesung agar aura gelapnya menghilang. Shindong sibuk mencicipi masakan eomma. Sungmin tengah mengajak appa berdiskusi tentang bahasa nggris yang dipelajarinya akhir-akhir ini. Ahra dan Eomma menata makanan yang mereka bawa dari rumah. Beberapa mereka simpan di lemari pendingin.

"Aku pulang!" seru Leeteuk yang diikuti Siwon. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa. "Acaranya dibatalkan. Ada kesalahan teknis, jadi diundur besok. Lumayan, bisa istirahat sebelum ke SUKIRA."

"Kyuhyunnie, kau sudah boleh bangun?" Pertanyaan Siwon membuat semua menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun. Bergegas mereka menghampirinya, menuntunnya ke sofa, semua berusaha membuat Kyuhyun merasa nyaman.

_Seandainya kami bertiga belas, juga Zhoumi dan Henry bisa berkumpul seperti ini… Meski hanya satu dua jam saja, …rasanya pasti menyenangkan. Tapi ini pun sudah cukup. _

Mendadak Kyuhyun tak bisa menahan air matanya. Ia menangis terharu. Ketika hyungdeul bertanya dengan cemas, ia hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum. Dipeluknya hyungdeul yang berada di dekatnya. Mereka semua segera berpelukan menjadi satu diiringi pandangan maklum dari appa, eomma dan Ahra.

_Hyungdeul, aku tak pernah menyesali pilihanku. Kalian juga orang yang penting buatku. Jalan kita ke depan tidak selamanya mudah. Namun apapun yang terjadi, kita akan mencoba bertahan, arrachi? _

END

.

.

.

.

**Akhirnya fanfict ini selesai juga.**

**Maaf jika geje dan aneh. **

**Tolong reviewnya ya, rider. **

**Cuma itu yang author minta sebagai penyemangat untuk cerita berikutnya**

**Kamsahamnida**

**.**

**.**

Note:

Sakit yang dialami Kyuhyun sebenarnya

pengalaman pribadi author .

Karena sibuk merawat keluarga yang sakit,

Saat mengantar ke rumah sakit, malah author yang jatuh.

Tubuh tertekuk seperti janin…mengerikan sekali.

Tenyata author kena dehidrasi berat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Banyak isu di luar tentang pertikaian antara sesama member SUJU

Tapi dari yang author lihat,

Itu hanya pertikaian antar saudara yang justru menandakan mereka akrab.

Hangeng saja masih memasang foto SUJU ber-13 dan SUJU M di kamarnya.

Semoga suatu saat semua bisa berkumpul kembali seperti semula.

.

.

**Author bukan fans SUJU sejak awal,**

**Tapi akan mencoba menjadi fans SUJU sampai akhir.**

**Super Junior, Hwaiting!**


End file.
